Crônicas Dos Filhos de Hades
by CamilaSF
Summary: / Conjunto de One-shot s envolvendo Filhos de Hades / [..]– Oh nada de errado...Exceto que eu vou parecer uma branquela emo ao lado de uma Barbie praia. - Respondeu a morena com sarcasmos e ironias típicos dela.[..]
1. Chapter 1

_Percy Jackson e seus personagens pertencem a Rick Jordan_

* * *

**_Capítulo 1 - Irmãos_**

A morena caminhava em direção ao Chalé 13, amarrando os cabelos negros com um elástico que sempre deixava no pulso, uma pequena camada de suor escorria pelo pescoço da mesma. Já que ela havia acabado de voltar de uma sessão de treinamento, onde havia feito par com um filho de Ares.

Sentia-se cansada e sua energia drenada, só o que queria era tomar um banho e deitar-se ouvindo música, relaxando.

Ouviu risadinhas e conversas, despertando-a de seus pensamentos, olhou e viu que era um grupo de filhas de Afrodite, e não pode deixar de revirar os olhos ao passar por elas. Ela não tinha nada contra os filhos de Afrodite….Apenas a personalidade deles a deixava um tanto nervosa.

Chegando em frente ao seu Chalé, entrou distraída indo direto pegar uma muda de roupa, e um toalha, e quando virou-se para ir em direção ao banheiro, os olhos castanhos pousaram no meio-irmão que estava sentado na cama, ele parecia triste e deprimido. A morena deixou seus planos de lado e foi em direção a ele. Os Filhos de Hades podem não ser as pessoas mais sociáveis, ou que demonstram o carinho, mas eles eram muito preocupados e cuidadosos com seus irmãos e irmãs. Não há amizade mais bonita que a de irmãos. Eles se entendem apenas pelos olhares e protegem um ao outro de tudo.

Sentando-se na frente dele, cutucou o braço dele com um dos dedos

– O que houve? - A morena perguntou olhando seriamente nos olhos de tom esverdeados do irmão, olhos que muitos achavam estranhos em um filho de Hades, mas ela sabia que os olhos dele eram iguais os de sua mãe, que em contraste com os cabelos de um puro negro, o deixavam extremamente lindo.

Ela viu-o franzir levemente a testa, onde ele desviou o olhar antes de resmungar.

– Ela terminou comigo.

– O que? Como assim? Por que ela terminou contigo? - Falou a morena pensando o que havia de errado com a ex. do seu meio-irmão.

– Ela só quis terminar, simples assim…..Agora me deixa quieto, sozinho - Respondeu o moreno deitando-se na cama colocando o travesseiro no rosto, praticamente ignorando a presença da irmã. Essa que olhou para ele, se levantando, onde puxou o travesseiro do rosto do garoto, colocando as mãos na cintura em uma postura levemente ameaçadora.

– Levante essa cabeça….Se liga maninho tolo, não é apenas porque uma filha de Afrodite terminou com você que você vai ficar todo deprimido. - Falou com uma voz forte, mas levemente zombeteira - E se você continuar assim você vai ver….Posso não ser a melhor lutadora, mas vou chutar essa sua bunda deprimida até você parar com essa porcaria. - Terminou a morena dando um pequeno sorriso para o irmão.

Ele somente olhou para ela antes de deixar escapar um sorriso de canto. Que ao levantar bagunçou levemente os cabelos da irmã, fazendo a mesma resmungar e dar uma tapa na mão dele.

– Obrigada Irmãzinha, me animou um pouco….Agora se você quer me ajudar e me animar venha comigo, vamos treinar um pouco - Falou o moreno puxando a irmã que somente olhou em direção a cama antes de suspirar e deixar-se ser arrastada...parece que seus planos de relaxar iriam ser adiados…._Mas o que ela não faria pelos seus irmãos...Não é?_

* * *

_Comentarios ? Continuo a postar outros capitulos ? Criticas ?_

_Bjos Camila._


	2. Chapter 2

A Filha de Hades balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, e deixou-se cair em cima da cama, coberta de lençóis azuis. Que ao ouvir um grunhido, soltou um suspiro.

– Por favor…. - Falou a voz de sua amiga, uma Filha de Poseidon, que caminhava pelo quarto, balançando os cachos loiros escuros. A Filha de Hades apenas fez uma careta ao ver a amiga fazendo-lhe olhos de cachorrinho abandonado com aqueles olhos azuis-claros.

– Você sabe que eu não gosto…

– Por que?...Simplesmente vamos a praia…Por que você não gosta de ir? - Perguntou a filha de Poseidon para a menina deitada em sua cama.

– Sol, Muita gente junta, Eu de biquíni…..Não. - Respondeu a morena.

– Pare de ser tão antissocial. - Bufou a loira - Sol e Multidão, até entendendo mas o que tem você de biquíni?

– Oh nada de errado...Exceto que eu vou parecer uma branquela emo ao lado de uma Barbie praia. - Respondeu a morena com seus sarcásmos e ironias típicos dela.

– Argh…Cala a boca, Você é linda...Com toda delicada com essa pele pálida e delicada - Respondeu a filha de Poseidon. Que ao olhar para a porta deu um sorriso de gato Cheshire.

– Aham...certo - Continuou a filha de Hades com ironia.

– Ah...Então se você é tão feia, porque aquele filho de Apolo conversando com meu irmão na porta está olhando para você. - Falou a loira alargando o sorriso.

– Ele não está olhando para mim...E sim para você Barbie Praia. - Falou a morena levantando um pouco a cabeça, olhando de canto de olho quem a amiga estava falando.

– Agora que você olhou para ele, ele esta sorrindo...Que fofo, ele tem covinhas - Falou rindo da cor aparecendo nas bochechas da morena.

– Pare de encarar - Rosnou a morena, mas a outra nem ligou.

– Será que ele quer ir a praia Sábado com a gente? - Perguntou a Filha de Poseidon, sorrindo já querendo juntar o lindo menino das covinhas com sua amiga antissocial.

– Sei lá - Falou a morena fazendo-se de desinteressada.

– Então vamos descobrir isso agora…._EI VOCÊ DO CHALÉ APOLO…- Falou a loira já se virando e indo em direção a porta do seu chále._

_E a morena só pode arregalar os olhos e colocar a mão sobre o perguntando porque ela era amiga daquela Filha de Poseidon._


End file.
